One and only
by Heroine of Hyrule J
Summary: This is my first Zelda x Link fanfiction well my first ever fanfiction for that matter. Please don't be harsh but criticism is appreciated. Enjoy x - Heroin of Hyrule


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Zelda franchise nor am I a part of it. OOT SPOILERS?

Also not suitable for young readers as it contains sexual content.

Sidenote: If my friends Megan and Kieran are reading this. Go away.

It was the day before Link's birthday. He had been awaiting this day, with anticipation and dread, for months now as , after tomorrow, he will be classed as an adult and of course , as everyone knew , Kokiri children never grow old. He knew he was different as

the Great Deku Tree Sprout had told him in his previous quest, that he was a Hylian taken in by the Kokiri tribe at a young age. His heart ached at the thought of having to leave tomorrow as he had grown fond of the forest and living in its beauty but he knew that the only option was to leave as none of his friends knew that he was not the same as them. He did not even tell Saria (even though she was too busy being a forest sage).

The only person who knew of Link's plan was Zelda , who over time had began to see Link in a more romantic way. Link and Zelda were both fond of each other but they were both too scared to say as they thought that the other did not feel the same. Tomorrow, in the early hours of the morning, Link will depart for Hyrule Castle where he will live with the Princess and Impa.

It was the early hours of the morning and the sky was a milky white. Link had been awake for hours now but he was still not ready to leave the place he called home. He knew he had to and he still felt like he had out stayed his welcome. Without hesitation he ran out of the forest , climbed on Epona and left his old life behind. His eyes stung as he repeated in his mind 'do not look back. Do NOT look back'.

When he arrived at Hyrule Castle, Zelda was waiting for him beside the gate. As he got closer , he saw her beautiful golden hair, her blue eyes sparkled like crystals in the sunlight and fell in love with her again. He got off Epona and one of the maids took her to the stables. Zelda ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Happy birthday, Link," Zelda sighed, tightening her grip as she said his name. After a few seconds of shock, Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. The feeling of his warm breath on her neck and his arms around her made her shiver. The embraced only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever for the both of them. Link knew then what he wanted for his birthday.

He wanted Zelda.

In Hyrule Castle, Zelda and Link were in Zelda's chambers. They were sat on the two chairs that they had sat on ever since they were little. Seven years ago was the first time they had met. They were about 11, Link was two months older than Zelda. Link had snuck into the castle when he was caught by Zelda. Ever since that moment, they were inseparable.

"Link," Zelda sighed as she pulled out a large box "seeing as it's your birthday and you have been complaining about your quiver being broken...". Before she could finish Link pulled the intricately wrapped parcel from her delicate hands and ripped it open. Inside was a brown quiver and engraved on the side were the words:_** 'To my best friend. Z x'**_

"Zel... I... I love it" Link said as he leaned forward to kiss her brow. Zelda's cheek glowed a deep red.

"Link?"

"Yes Zel?"

"I will understand if you do not feel the same but..."

Link knew exactly what she was trying to say. He placed her chin in his hands and brought her close to his lips. He then gently brushed their lips together before bringing her in for another embrace. Zelda let out a sigh as she placed her hands on his waist. She then kissed him again, just so she could feel his lips on hers.

"I am so glad that you feel the same, I was scared that you liked Malon." Zelda said.

"You have always been my one and only, Zel I have loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. Yes we were young but even after seven years I still feel the same way. I would never let anyone hurt you."

Before she could reply, Link kissed her again, this time with passion. This kiss was not short either, it was amazing. Link began to trail small kisses down her neck. Zelda could hear him slightly moaning as he attempted to take her dress off of the top of her body.

"Link..."

"Yes...Princess?"

"Are you sure about this?" Zelda's heart was pounding. She had never done this before, and she knows that Link Hasn't either. She wanted to but there was something making her scared. Maybe the stories Impa had told her about the pain of the first time and choosing the right person. She knew that Link was the right person, she loved him.

"I'm ready if you are," Link said through a smile of compassion.

Zelda thought for a minute and then nodded slightly.

The rest was a blur of passion.


End file.
